Beautiful World
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sasuke ingin mencari hadiah untuk buah hatinya dan Sakura di malam Desember. Masih berhubungan White Vanilla, Sasuke dibantu dua sahabat, kakak dan sahabat-sahabat kakaknya telah menemukannya. Apa hadiah tersebut? Apa hadiah itu menyenangkan Sakura? Warning: AU, fict to December, OOC! Enjoy Reading! #30


**Beautiful World**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

** Warning: OOC & typo(s), AU | Genre: Romance | Rate: T | Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_Apa keindahan dunia itu? Apa keindahan itu menakjubkan? Apa keindahan itu mengagumkan? Apa keindahan itu luar biasa?_

_Keindahan dunia membuat aku mengerti kalau ini adalah ciptahan Tuhan._

**.o.O.o.**

Di tengah lautan luas, langit luas, dan hamparan pasir putih yang luas membuat pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke terus terlena memandang semua keindahan dunia ini. Keindahan tiada tara dibanding apa yang dimiliki manusia. Hari ini adalah hari di mana saatnya dia akan menunjukkan kepada istrinya, Uchiha Sakura kalau dia bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Yaitu, mencari keindahan alam yang sangat menakjubkan.

Tapi... usulan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua sahabat-sahabatnya yang ingin ikut menantang maut. Juga... kakak kesayangan dan kedua orang sahabatnya yang ingin membantu. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dengan tidak suka rela. Tanpa diketahui oleh sang istri, Uchiha Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian harus mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke mendesah. Dijinjingnya tas ransel ke bahunya membuat Sasuke terus mendesah berat karena usahanya untuk menyenangkan Sakura gagal total.

"Aku 'kan mau mencari sekalian menyenangkan istriku, Hinata," cengir Naruto.

"Sama," Sai yang sudah memperistri Ino sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mengikuti Sasuke ke mana pun dia pergi.

Sasuke sangat menyayangkan kejadian ini sampai-sampai ingin kabur dari kedua sahabat yang konyol. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya karena Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Nagato, dan Hatake Kakashi terus saja menghentikan aksi gila tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga ditambah tiga orang lagi berangkat mencari keindahan dunia yang alami. Sasuke menuju laut pesisir, air terjun terindah dan juga gunung tertinggi di mana pemandangannya bisa terlihat. Tapi, itu tidak mencukupi Sasuke untuk puas.

Naruto dan Sai bisa melihat ketidakpuasan Sasuke, hanya menggeleng. Naruto melukis semua pemadangan tersebut di buku gambar A4 sedangkan Sai memotret pemandangan tersebut. Dan ketiga orang lainnya, hanya mencatat di mana mereka berada kepada tim pengawas.

Sasuke paling benci dengan ketidakpuasan tersebut. Sasuke merasa kurang apalagi sebentar lagi hari Natal dan Tahun Baru. Hari di mana semua rasa dan apa yang terjadi selama tahun 2012 ini akan sirna lalu kembali ke tahun yang baru, tahun 2013.

"Cih! Apa-apaan ini!" kata Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah keras, tentunya tanah di gunung.

Naruto menyelesaikan gambarnya, menutupnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel. Diliriknya Sasuke, mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak puas, Sasuke?"

"Aku belum bisa menemukan apa yang aku cari selama ini," sahut Sasuke menyandarkan kepala memakai kedua tangan sebagai penyangga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Apa pemandangan yang sempurna dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura?" Sasuke tidak berucap. Naruto mengerti. "Semua keindahan dunia ini memang indah, tapi selalu dirusak oleh manusia jadi tidak ada yang sempurna."

"Kesempurnaan itu punya Kami_-sama_ semata, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya apalagi pemandangan ini," Naruto membentangkan tangan memperlihatkan pemandangan di atas gunung. "Semuanya hanyalah fana akan hilang kembali lalu muncul lagi. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Keindahan itu memang terasa nyata di mata kita, tapi bagaimana dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki penglihatan. Apa mereka bisa melihat pemandangan berlimpah ini?"

"..."

"Sasuke, keinginan Sakura adalah keinginanmu juga. Keinginanmu adalah keinginan Sakura juga. Sama seperti keinginanku akan Hinata," Naruto melihat langit. "Sama dengan langit. Kalau langit dirusak, yang ada hanya asap tebal dan langit mendung. Hewan-hewan terbang akan mati dan tidak bisa bernapas akibat serangan asap tebal pabrik milik manusia. Begitu juga dengan laut, pasti akan dinodai. Limbah pabrik akan membahana dan merusak ekosistem laut."

Sasuke menghela napas dan bangkit, "Sepertinya aku bisa mencari semua pemandangan itu." Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, "Ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal yang cocok karena ini masih hari _White Vanilla_," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit, mengangkat tas tersebut dan menjinjingnya. Sasuke dengan sigap mengerti apa yang akan dihadiahkan untuk Sakura sebelum kelahiran anak mereka yang pertama. "Lebih baik kita pergi mencarinya sebelum tanggal _White Vanilla _berakhir."

Naruto juga ikut-ikutan bangkit, mengambil tas ransel, menepuk bahu Sai, dan bersiul kepada Itachi dan kedua sahabatnya. Naruto bersiap menuruni gunung karena tahu Sasuke sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya karena hari ini adalah hari seminggu, hari _White Vanilla _bermekaran dan berjatuhan.

Banyak yang ingin mengetahui apa itu _White Vanilla_. Sebuah hari istimewa di mana harapan, impian, dan semua permohonan akan terkabulkan. Melalui banyaknya bintang-bintang berjatuhan tanpa halangan apa pun. Malaikat-malaikat bermunculan. Wangi permen-permen beraromakan rasa Vanilla dari pabrik permen tercium enak. Dan hamparan bunga-bunga Lili yang bermekaran. Membuat hari _White Vanilla _begitu terasa menakjubkan.

Hari itu memang ajang mencari apa arti keindahan. Keindahan langit, laut, dan gunung. _White _menunjukkan putihnya salju muncul dari langit dan _Vanilla_ artinya menunjukkan kepada bulan desember yang manis. Itu perkiraan seorang yang kedapatan mencari inspirasi setiap bulannya. Perbedaannya sangat berbeda dengan bulan Januari dan Februari yang sama manisnya. Kalau sudah menunjuk ke bulan April, akan beda lagi karena bulan April adalah _Black_ (kalau ingin tahu akan di buat kisahnya).

Sasuke menuruni gunung, hari ini adalah hari ketiga di mana _White Vanilla _masih berlangsung. Dalam seminggu perayaan itu akan datang bersamaan jatuhnya bintang-bintang gemerlap. Apalagi untuk hari ketiga dan hari kelima. Itulah kenapa Sasuke secepat mungkin mencari apa yang cocok untuk Sakura.

**.o.O.o.**

Wanita berambut merah muda duduk di kursi goyang sembari menatap langit indah bertebaran bintang-bintang yang belum berjatuhan begitu juga dengan salju-salju putih. Dinginnya musim dingin tidak menyulitkan Sakura untuk terus berada di luar. Di belai perut besarnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa kamu kangen dengan ayahmu, sayang? Ini sudah hari kelima di mana ayahmu belum juga pulang dari menjelajah gunung dan lautan," keluh Sakura terus meratapi kepergian suaminya yang tidak kunjung pulang. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sakura, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam rumah?" tanya Ino datang sambil membawa secangkir teh susu hangat untuk Sakura, diletakkan cangkir tersebut ke meja samping Sakura. "Menunggu Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ino bisa mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Sakura karena Ino bisa merasakannya. Sai pergi menemani Sasuke untuk mencari sesuatu 'itu'. Ino bisa mengetahui kenapa Sakura tinggal di daerah di mana langit luas membumbung tinggi tanpa ada asap menyengat dan keramaian kota. Sakura sangat menyukai semua keindahan alam di sekitarnya. Hamparan rumput luas dengan pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran juga bunga-bunga Lili indah.

Tiba-tiba Ino melihat sesuatu yang muncul di ujung sana, sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah. "Sakura! Aku merasakan itu Sasuke!"

Sakura yang tadi meminum teh susu hangat, berhenti. Menolehkan kepalanya melihat apa dilihat Ino sampai-sampai dia berteriak dengan lantangnya. Sakura terkejut karena pemuda dirindukannya muncul bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura bangkit, berjalan ke beranda di mana pagar kayu sebagai penghalangnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Dilihatnya Sakura mau mendekatinya, namun Sasuke menghentikannya. "Berhentilah di situ!"

Sakura berhenti bersama Ino. Mereka berdua melihat Hinata yang muncul bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Sai. Hinata menyuruh Sakura untuk berdiri di sini karena Sasuke akan mempertunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Aku merasa aku tidak pantas memberikan hadiah ini kepadamu sebelum anak kita lahir," Sasuke merunduk. Diangkat kembali kepalanya menatap Sakura, "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat cocok dengan kehidupan kita yang ada di sini."

Sasuke membentang kedua tangannya sambil menatap langit, "Inilah hadiah yang ingin aku perlihatkan kepadamu sebagai rasa sayang dan cintaku di bulan desember."

Sakura menatap langit, wajahnya terkejut dan terpana melihat bintang-bintang datang dan muncul bersamaan dengan harumnya semerbak bunga Lili dan Sakura, juga wangi permen Vanila. Wangi menakjubkan dan pemandangan mempesonakan matanya.

Bintang-bintang jatuh bersamaan munculnya meteor dan bulan cantik nan besar. Bisa dilihat juga foto pemandangan memakai _hologram_ membuatnya sangat yakin Sasuke bisa membahagiakannya sampai akhir. Sakura menangis dan menangis. Sakura lari memeluk Sasuke, memeluknya erat segenap cinta.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Ini adalah hadiah yang mengagumkan dan sangat indah. Hari yang indah selama aku hidup denganmu," Sakura meneteskan air mata demi air mata, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu tegap dan wibawa Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Sasuke lepaskan pelukan dan dicium puncak kepala, kening, pipi, hidung lalu ke bibir. Dilumatnya bibir itu dalam sepersekian menit lalu dilepaskan kembali memeluk erat.

Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Ino melihat pelukan romantis tersebut dengan penuh haru. Mereka berpelukan dengan pasangan masing-masing menyakinkan bahwa hanya kekuatan cinta di hari ini dalam seminggu di bulan Desember akan mengantarkan mereka sebuah harapan.

Sakura menatap langit indah nan dingin. Tapi, dihalaunya karena Sasuke berada di samping beserta calon buah hati mereka di dalam perut Sakura. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Kami-_sama_ menciptakan keindahan luar biasa ini. Inikah kekuatan alam dan kekuatan sempurna milik Kami-_sama_?

"Inilah bukti keindahan dunia."

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Aduh, saya lupa publish fic satu ini. Maaf.. Seharusnya publish bulan Desember kemarin, tapi tidak jadi. Hehe

Love,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 11/12/2012


End file.
